


Spin The Bottle

by more_profound_bond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_profound_bond/pseuds/more_profound_bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU, Dean's dating Lisa but his feelings change after playing spin the bottle with Cas at a party. Rating is for language and sexual content. Any feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!

"Dean! We're over here!" Charlie shouted from across the cafeteria.

Dean spotted his group of friends, laughing and chatting through their lunches; Dean smiled and made his way over.

He took his usual spot in between Lisa and Castiel. He exchanged a head nod with Cas and planted a light kiss on Lisa's lips. As soon as he tore himself from his girlfriend Dean tucked straight into his pie. This heavenly pie was the only thing giving Dean the motivation to get him through his first 4 periods of the day. Double maths and double history had almost tempted him to skip today. The thought of double English made him want to skip the afternoon too, yet the torturous thoughts were pushed all the way to the back of his mind when he took a bite out of this slice of ambrosial delight.

"Hey, would you mind not making those noises when you're sitting that close to us?" Ash remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, do you want us to get you and the pie a room?" That gained a round of laughter from the slightly dysfunctional group.

"Shut up, just cos I can appreciate a good pie when I see one." He retorted back with a grin that lit up the rest of the cafeteria. The group got back into their own conversations, leaving Dean and his pie to it; he placed his arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"Cas, dude did you manage to finish that essay due in for English later? I tried but I couldn't wrap my head around it." Dean knew that Cas would have, he was always the nerd of the group, homework always done on time and he showed an actual interest in his subjects. They all admired and envied Cas for this; they could never muster the energy for that amount of dedication to high school.

"Of course I did Dean; I don't see why you would even bother to ask." Cas replied with a glint of amusement in his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm allowed to ask, I thought maybe once the mighty Castiel might have slipped up." The joking in his voice brought laughter between the pair, yet it was cut off with Jo's loud announcement.

"Hey hey hey, everybody listen. Can you all make it to my gathering this Saturday, my mum is out on a date that night and I'm gonna make the most of the opportunity, it doesn't happen often." Her question was answered with a resounding and excited mumbling of yes' from around the group of enthusiastic teens.

Dean grinned at Cas. This would be the first gathering they will have had that included Cas since he transferred to their high school at the beginning of senior year. Cas wouldn't know what had hit him on Sunday.

English was passing quickly for Dean; he was too busy to pay attention to his slightly irate teacher as there were plans for Saturday to be made.

"Mr Winchester! Would you like to voice your conversation to the rest of the class, or will you pay attention from now on?" Mr Jones didn't scare Dean.

"I'll pick option 2 please." He smugly replied which won a hint of a smile from Cas and Bela.

"Anyway. We'll need to get drink; Ellen won't let Jo have too much. She knows what we're like once we start drinking."

"I know." Dean's face crumpled with confusion, his face clearly trying to formulate an idea. When his green eyes lit up and he turned to Cas. "You'd probably be able to get some right? With your dad gone your mom always seems so laidback!"

"Hmm. I have a couple of days, I can probably convince her and she trusts me. What alcohol were you thinking of?"

Dean and Bela both laughed at how casually he talked about it. "We were thinking some beer, and probably some vodka incase beer doesn't and most likely won't do the trick. We'll all pitch in with the money, so don't worry about that man."

"Okay that should be fine; I'll get it ready for Saturday. Don't worry about it."

A surge of relief swept over Dean, he knew Saturday would be a memorable night, Jo's gatherings always were. And with Cas as a new addition to their group it would be even better. He fit in so easily when he transferred. He immediately saw Sammy in this scrawny nerd. He was accepted as one of their own in no time.

The rest of the week flew by in no time, Dean skipped a couple classes here and there, he had Lisa over on Thursday night to watch movies and "snuggle" as she referred to it. They were all excited for the gathering on Saturday, – a break from homework they weren't doing with drink, what could be better?

"I've got the drink guys, my mother was reluctant but eventually she agreed, I guess I have a way with words." Cas told the group with a complacent smile drawn onto his face. It was the Friday lunchtime, and they were all more excited than ever.

Cheers erupted from them all, the sound booming around the cafeteria so much that they were told to quieten down.

"Well done Cas! We knew you'd get it!" Chirped Charlie.

"Yeah well done bud, good going!" Ash added.

Dean nudged Cas in the ribs with a knowing smile, it going to be a good night, he could already feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!
> 
> Also, any writing in first person is that character's thoughts, and writing like /this/ is in bold.

Dean stared at himself in the mirror; he had on his plaid flannel shirt and best jeans. He always made an effort for his friends. If his dad invited him to anything, which was extremely rare, he would make a half-ass effort, yet his friends were the ones who counted. His sandy hair was slicked up with gel, just the way he always wore it. He was checking himself out with his "blue steel" look, when his phone beeped:

"Can you still pick me up at 8:30?" Cas had text him confirming, he already half-expected this.

"yeah i'll be leaving in a bit" He replied checking his watch, it was quarter past 8 and he was ready, he had the little amount of drink his father John would allow him to take, the Impala was ready and waiting in the garage and Cas would probably have been ready to be picked up about 2 hours ago.

He had to pick Lisa up on the way to Cas' so he decided it was time for him to leave.

By the time Lisa actually got out of her house it was 8:45.

"Damnit Lisa, could you not have hurried yourself along a bit, we were meant to pick Cas up 15 minutes ago!" Dean rushed impatiently waiting for her to get in the car.

"Nice to see you too!" She sat in the passenger seat and leant over for a kiss, which Dean eventually complied to. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. The kiss was short and he pulled out of her driveway and sped to Cas' as fast as he could.

"Sorry man, she took her time getting ready, we'll just be fashionably late."

"Its fine Dean, do not worry about it Lisa, you're here now." Cas added on. "And I have the drink."

Dean and Lisa grinned at each other, before Cas got into the backseat of the Impala; they hastily rode to Jo's so that they weren't any later. They were joking about how Lisa needed to work on her timings.

Dean helped Cas bring in all the drink he had managed to get, and they greeted everybody. Music was already blaring and the sight of their friends already slightly tipsy brought a smile to Dean's face.

"Alright guys I'm here now, the party can start!" He roared over the music, everybody cheered and he placed the beer and vodka down on Ellen's dinner table.

At around 10pm, they were all suitably tipsy and they decided to play some party games.

"I vote spin the bottle!" Bela slurred. She smiled as everyone agreed with her.

They all sat in a circle around one of the empty beer bottles, Dean sat with his arm around Lisa's waist and she leant into his shoulder. Everybody seemed to be having a good time and that made Dean happy. Cas also seemed to be enjoying himself and Dean was glad, his first gathering with their group would be a success.

"Okay, so the rules are. One person spins the bottle and whoever it stops and points at; the pair has to kiss for 10 seconds. Then whoever the bottle landed on spins again, ok we got it?" Jo said slightly giggling when she said about the kissing. They all nodded in agreement.

The group were all comfortable around each other and knew this wouldn't be a problem, besides it would be hilarious.

"Ok we got it; I'll spin it first then." Jo was excited and slightly more drunk than the rest of them were.

She spun the bottle a little violently, yet it stopped spinning and eventually landed facing Kevin. She happened to be sitting next to him and she turned with a huge grin drawn onto her face and she leant it for 10 seconds. The pair seemed to be getting a little too into it leaving Meg and Anna to restrain the two from each other.

The game continued for a while until Lisa had landed on Dean. Happily agreeing to the game's rules, Dean leant in gently and kissed his girlfriend with ease, they weren't bothered to stop after 10 seconds yet they eventually broke away from each other.

"Okay! My turn to spin, which one of you lucky fuckers is gonna get a taste of these." Dean grinned as he puckered his lips. Lisa just snorted and slapped his muscled bicep.

Dean spun the bottle and it slowly came to halt. The person it had landed on was none other than Cas, who turned a lovely shade of crimson. Dean gulped but just chortled, this was the first dude on dude kiss of the evening, better make a show. He gave a look to Lisa who just laughed and egged him on; clearly happy it wasn't another girl.

"Come on dude, I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he winked at Cas. Cas' lips curved upwards into a smile as Dean leaned over the bottle into Cas' face, breaking the personal space. As soon as their lips made contact a bolt of electricity sent shivers all the way down Dean's spine. He had never felt this when he had kissed Lisa, this sensation was entirely new to Dean and he didn't know if it was the drink but he liked it. He instinctually brought his hand up and cupped Cas' face as he kissed him, hoping for Cas' lips to part so he could explore his mouth further. But a cough from Bela brought him back down to Earth. They separated and sat back to where they were before, an erupt of cheers came from around the group, Dean just smirked at everyone, yet inside all he longed for was to be back pressing his lips against Cas'. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and beamed at Lisa, who just chuckled along with the group. Dean didn't think it was possible yet Castiel's cheeks blushed an ever deeper shade of red than before. Maybe he felt something too? No, snap out of it Winchester, you've got Lisa and you're probably more drunk than you think. But he couldn't.

For the rest of the night Dean replayed the kiss in his head, replayed the feeling he got when their lips touched for the first time, the heavenly feel of Cas' soft lips pushing against his own. He drank more to try and forget it, to convince himself it was only the drink, and he kissed Lisa over and over to try and recreate the same passion he felt with Castiel, yet nothing could match it.

He didn't speak to Cas for the rest of that night, yet he caught his eye multiple times, and each time Cas smiled the blush filled Dean's cheeks faster than he could fill his drink up. Maybe he /did/ feel something?

Eventually the night led to Dean passing out on Jo's sofa, after staring deep into Castiel's electric eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!

Dean awoke with a jump as he landed with a thud on Jo's cold floor. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and he groaned into the hard surface. The cold feel of it soothed his pounding head as he heard some giggling from across the room. He lifted his head to see that he, Cas and Lisa were the only ones left, and the giggles came from his still slightly drunk girlfriend. She never could hold her liquor.

"Shut up." He moaned, holding his head in his hands, he may have slightly overdone it last night.

Seeing Cas hit him with a pang of fresh emotions, his eyes hit him like a tidal wave; they bore deep into Dean's own, filling him with a longing. He quickly averted his eyes and made an attempt to get up without falling over, but to no avail. He stumbled over into Ellen's table before being steadied by Cas' muscular hands and Lisa still trying not to fall herself. As soon as Dean and Cas both noticed his hands on him, they were removed quicker than Dean could blink.

"Okay, I think it's time we leave, before we overstay our welcome. Thanks for having us Ellen, see you tomorrow Jo. Awesome party."

"You're always welcome any time boy, you know that, say hi to your Uncle Bobby for me."

"Yeah, see you in maths bright and early." Jo beamed at him; she knew how to handle a hangover. She needs to teach me how to do that, it's not natural.

Ellen and Jo grinned at the teens leaving their house, too laidback to care about the mess they had made, and filled with too much love for that boy.

"Come on Dean, you're okay to drive aren't you?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, remind me to pick up some pills on the way home though, not sure how long my head will last."

They all made their way to the Impala still sitting trustily in Jo's driveway.

The car was silent apart from the occasional giggle from Lisa as Dean sat nursing his hangover, remembering events from the previous night. Cas was the first to be dropped off. He didn't look Dean in the eyes for the entire car journey, not since they left Ellen and Jo's. He said a quick bye to them before hastily getting out of the car and rushing towards his own house.

"Jeez, he must be hanging pretty badly, not seen him like that before." Lisa sounded quite worried yet brushed it off.

"Mmm, yeah." Dean couldn't really take in anything she was saying; he was focusing on the skinny little guy trying to get his keys into the lock, his eyes tracing down his back to his ass, before having to snap himself out of it again. "Sorry babe, my head just really hurts." He explained with a forced chuckle that seemed to satisfy her.

"Can't handle your drink, can you sweetie?" She teased ironically.

As he pulled up to her house, she leant into give him a peck. He hesitated but accepted the kiss, yet he felt absolutely nothing. This girl was beautiful and they had been dating for a year however everything he had felt before was no longer there. She looked puzzled at first but put it down to his hangover, she waved goodbye before walking into her own house.

"See you tomorrow, love you!" Dean just nodded and attempted a smile which came out slightly grimaced.

As soon as Dean got home he ran straight through to his bedroom, past Sammy, past John, and slammed himself onto his bed. He moaned into his pillow, he didn't know what it was he was feeling and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

A couple of hours later he realised he had fallen asleep staring at his cell about to text Cas; he had no idea what to say and must have drifted off.

Get yourself together Winchester, Cas is your friend. Why would you feel scared to text him?

"hey man, if your hangover allows it, you wanna come round to mine for a bit?" He typed it out, but he couldn't bring himself to send it.

He heard a shy knock on his door; he assumed it was Sammy. "Dean, you alright in there?"

"Yeah, come on in Sammy."

"How was last night then?" Sam asked as he came in and sat on the chair facing Dean's bed.

"The same as usual, got drunk and passed out on the couch." Dean tried to stop his face from blushing when he remembered the game of spin the bottle.

"You sure nothing special happened?" Sam's eyes lit up as he saw Dean start to sweat and turn red.

"Go away Sam, nothing happened." Dean really didn't want to end up blurting everything to Sam; he always knows how to get inside Dean's head.

"Come on Dean, you can tell me, anything between you and Lisa?" He inquired with a grin.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, the anxiety of blurting out his feelings started to subside. "No, nothing happened between me and Lisa."

"You sure?" Sam seemed let down.

"Entirely. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam got up and wandered out of Dean's room, leaving his brother some peace and quiet.

"hey man, if your hangover allows it, you wanna come round to mine for a bit?" It was still there and typed already, a burst of confidence made Dean send it. Oh no, no, no, NO. What have I done? What if he finds it weird after what happened? He could barely even look me in th-

Dean's panicking thoughts were interrupted by his cell beeping, signalling that he had received a text.

"Sure, could you come pick me up though, my mother's at work and after last night I don't think I could make the walk."

Dean's head started racing. Ok he doesn't seem to feel awkward or anything. He must have forgotten about it. We're just gonna hang out.

"okay, I'll leave in about 10, is that cool with you?" Once again Dean was left nervously waiting for an answer when his cell beeped again.

"Yep, see you then." Relief washed over Dean, followed by another wave of anxiety. What if he /does/ find it awkward and we can't find anything to talk about?

Dean looked in the mirror and noticed how much of a mess he looked. He ran his hands through his cropped hair and realising he didn't have time to shower, tried to add some gel to stick it up to look half decent. When it wouldn't go how he wanted, he gave up and just ruffled his hands through it. He changed into a black t-shirt and ripped jeans before adding some deodorant. His lack of showering and the mess he saw in the mirror worried him.

Hopefully Cas won't mind.. maybe Cas doesn't.. what if Cas felt it too- He stopped his thoughts in their tracks. What about Lisa? Cas is one of your best friends and you have a girlfriend. You're not gay anyway. You're just gonna hang out.

With that thought he shouted that he was going to pick Cas up and he'd be back in a bit. Silence followed from the rest of the Winchester household and Dean made his way out to his baby.

The soft purr of the engine calmed Dean's nerves as he waited outside Cas' house, AC/DC blared out from the speakers, which meant he didn't notice Cas come out.

"FUCK!"

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Holy fucking shit Cas. You scared the crap outta me." Dean tried to say light-heartedly. He pulled his widest smile at Cas so that he wasn't taken seriously. Cas just returned a laugh.

Dean went to turn the music down, so that he and Cas could talk, yet Cas brushed it off.

"No. Leave it on, I like listening to what you like."

What the fuck did he mean by that? He laughed to himself; shotgun really did shut his cakehole. The butterflies in Dean's stomach multiplied quicker than Dean was able to notice their presence. Just feeling Cas beside him scared him. He couldn't think of a thing to say so they sat without speaking, listening to Shoot To Thrill blast out of the ancient car's speakers.

By the time they reached Dean's house again, Cas had looked over at Dean a total of 9 times, and Dean knew. He'd been counting.

They got out of the car and made their way into the house.

"Dad, Cas is here. Sammy stay outta my room, do your homework or something." For some reason that Dean pretended not to know, failing to convince himself, he didn't want to be disturbed with Cas there.

Cas chuckled under his breath at Dean's last remark.

"Fuck off Dean." He made out as Dean slammed his door shut.

They made their way across Dean's room and sat on his bed. Cas sat there casually as he always would, he seemed the same as ever and this made Dean nervous. Of course he wouldn't feel nervous. He didn't feel anything. To him it was just part of the game. You're so fucking stupid Winchester.

Cas started to talk about this movie that he wanted to see, it was a documentary about WW2.

"At the start it explains how Hitler rose to fame and got into politics..." Dean heard him talking but his voice trailed off inside his mind, all Dean could focus on now was the smooth curve of Cas' lips, upwards as if they went on forever, he always had this smile planted on his face when he spoke about something he was passionate about. Before Dean only noticed it as one of his quirks, yet now it intrigued Dean, it fuelled the fire that was building up inside him.

Cas noticed that Dean wasn't contributing to the one-sided conversation and he cocked his head to the side, as he often did when he was confused. It was another quirk that increased Dean's curiosity in his 'friend'.

"Sorry man, I'm a bit out of it today."

"Its fine, Dean. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm okay, maybe my head will shut up and stop banging so I can hear you too." Dean chuckled. This in turn brought around laughter from the scrawny kid sitting across from him.

After the laughter ebbed, they sat with their backs against the wall, barely inches away from each other when Dean turned and stared straight into his icy blue eyes.

/Lisa./ Fuck, I have a girlfriend what am I doing? Cas doesn't even like you like that. It was the drink. It was the drink? Was it?

Was he feeling like this because he thought he felt it last night, or was the drink really the creator of this whole mess?

Dean had to find out, and with that thought the fire rose up again, from the pit of his stomach and Cas would be the only one to pull him from it. He closed the small gap in between their lips, just as he had the night before. Cas stiffened his face immediately, before slowly; he started to move his own lips against Dean's.

The electricity was there, even more than it was before, without drink to cloud his mind now. Dean once again brought his hand up to Cas' soft skin and there was no one there to stop them this time. Castiel grew stronger yet gentler, lightly tracing the curves of Dean's lips with his tongue, before Dean did the same to his, prompting Cas to open his mouth. The 10 seconds they had last night had no match against what was happening to Dean now. His mind couldn't comprehend anything except how Cas returned his feelings, how soft and passionate this kiss was. Which is why Dean was startled when Cas suddenly pulled away sitting up straight.

"Oh shit. Shit. Fuck." It wasn't like Cas to swear and that's why he was so stunned when the profanities spewed from his tender, angelic lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!

There was no one there, but there was someone in Cas' mind that could stop them.

He forced the name out breathlessly. "Lisa."

Dean flinched at the name. Lisa. Your girlfriend. He sat up straight joining Cas. He wanted nothing more than to be joined to his best friend again, yet he couldn't. Dean wasn't an unfaithful person. When he was with somebody, he was with only them. Until now that is.

He shook his head trying to clear it.

"I know." He couldn't look Cas in the eye.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fuck, I dunno. This is all so new to me; I don't even know what I'm feeling." He stumbled over his words. "I mean, it's clearly not the drink anymore."

"Well, I've had a crush on you for a while now. And last night when the bottle landed on me. I didn't think it had meant anything to you, till the rest of the night, when you couldn't even look at me without blushing." He smiled when he said the last part.

Dean only blushed. "You've had a crush on me for a while?" He liked the sound of this, and he couldn't control his face lighting up at the news.

"Uh- yes." He looked straight into Dean's energetic eyes.

"Well. I've been with Lisa for a year now." Dean tried to form the sentences the best he could. "And never once have we kissed the way we did last night." He blushed, "and just now." He coughed clearing his throat, "I mean, there's been passion and lust, before we um, you know, but still never how we just did."

Cas looked down, unsure of how to behave after Dean's honesty.

"Before last night I thought I loved Lisa, I never would have um you know, if I didn't think I loved her. Yet when I kissed her last night, and this morning, I just couldn't feel anything. Sure I care about her; she's one of my best friends. But I just don't think I can feel like that about her again."

Cas fumbled over his words, "are you saying you're going to break up with her?"

"Um yeah, I think- uh I think I am. If you wanted to give this a go?"

"I'd love to Dean, I'm the one with the crush remember?" He grinned after what he'd just said.

And with that, Dean leant in for another kiss, a quick, gentle peck, with more passion than he'd had during his entire relationship with Lisa.

I definitely want to give this a go. He thought, just as his cell started ringing, flashing "Lisa" across the screen. /Fuck./

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and any feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
